Endgame
Endgame is the twenty-forth, twenty-fifth, and twenty-sixth (and also final) episodes of the Beast Machines TV series. Synopsis 'Part 1:' The Downward Spiral Legions of drones roll across Cybertron, while still more of the things are created at an automated plant. But it isn't enough: Megatron orders an immediate attack to regain his base. After the Generals depart, Megatron reflects that he needs a better body than a puny Diagnostic Drone, but with no time to design a new one, he requires a template. He finds one that's suitably ironic. Aboard the big floating head, Silverbolt and Nightscream try to convince Optimus to restore the Sparks to their bodies. But Primal won't risk having Megatron recapture them. Botanica announces that she has changed the defense grid so Megatron can't remote-access it; Rattrap sets to work on getting the weapons working. Cheetor asks, logically, how they're supposed to reformat the planet; Op isn't sure, but says the missing piece of the puzzle lies with the Oracle. He further explains the Oracle knew about Megatron downloading it, and wanted it to happen... though he hasn't the faintest idea why. Rattrap announces that the weapons are keyed to Megatron's Spark and are totally inaccessible, as hundreds of drones arrive. Rattrap whips out his handy disks again, and tosses one at each Maximal. Each affected Maximal suddenly sees the others as a different Maximal. Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, and Nightscream move out with the disks to buy the group some time. Three pods deploy from the big head, revealing Maximal signatures when the drones scan them. But when they're shot down, the pods are empty, a distraction while the Maximals slipped down to the surface. As Obsidian observes that it's some kind of trick, Nightscream tags him with a disk. Obsidian spins to find Blackarachnia and Nightscream standing there. Though his computer reports no Maximal signatures, he quickly destroys three of them — and comes to a puzzled pause as he sees Nightscream again, even though he just blew him away. As the smoke clears, he finds the ruins of three of his own drones; Thrust is having similar problems. As the Maximals exult in this triumph, Strika attacks. Optimus radios Silverbolt, urging him to get his team inside the big head before they raise shields. Silverbolt tells him not to wait... and Optimus reluctantly agrees. Cheetor raises the shield in time for a number of helodrones to plow into it; the remainder surround the big head and attack. Silverbolt's team uses one of the disks to send Strika chasing after Thrust; after briefly noting the battle going on above, they retreat underground. Above, the big head's shields are holding, but they're also cutting Botanica off from the organic core, causing her to collapse and Rattrap to panic. Primal notes that if they lower the shields for an instant, they're all doomed. Obsidian reports that they can't penetrate the shields, but Megatron is confident that their power will run out sooner or later. Below ground, Silverbolt decides to go after Megatron's drone factories. The Maximals still have no access to the ship's weapons; Botanica is still faltering. Rattrap comes up with a plan to slip a life pod through the shield by matching its harmonics. The away team enters Megatron's factory and finds themselves face-to-scanner with Megatron himself. Though he initially repels their attacks with ease, Nightscream uses another disk to distract him long enough to blast some kind of large box, which promptly overloads. The Maximals escape; Megatron tries to stop the inevitable with some controls, but finally just stares slack-armed as the plant goes BOOM. Silverbolt reports that they've put Megatron out of business and buried him to boot, leaving only the remaining billion or so drones to be defeated. But the shields are sucking up a lot of the big head's power. Rattrap, elsewhere, has loaded Botanica into a pod, which launches from the big head. Silverbolt's group observes as the pod is hit, and springs into action to keep it from crashing. Inside, they find Botanica, who is desperate to rejoin the soil. Her pallor returns as she does so, as a relieved Rattrap observes from above. A squad of Vehicons appears down the road, and the Maximals split. Megatron is with the squad, and his sensors locate Rattrap's harmonics-matching disk. He radios Obsidian, sending the harmonic frequency to the General. The attack that follows goes straight through the shields, to Primal and Cheetor's surprise. Rattrap's reaction—lowered head, slumped shoulders—tells most of the story, but he defends his actions. Primal tries to salvage the situation, but Cheetor bluntly tells him that the defense grid is finished. Rattrap uses the last of the ship's power to erect a stasis field around the Spark containment unit, as the big head begins a long, slow crash that brings it smashing to a halt atop the Citadel. The Maximals and the Sparks survive the crash, but they're surrounded and without power. Rattrap berates himself for his recklessness, but Primal dismisses it, and vows that Megatron will not retake the Sparks. But it looks grim as a wall of drones rises into the air around the fallen ship. 'Part 2:' When Legends Falls Drones and Generals surround the Big Floating Head. The Generals question whether anyone survived, but Megatron can sense Primal's Spark. His orders are simple: capture the Sparks, destroy the Maximals. Megatron confers with a Diagnostic Drone on the status of his new body. The Vehicons initiate field repairs on all drones, which buys the Maximals time. Rattrap despairs; they're utterly without power. But Botanica unmelts out of the floor; she's found a power conduit they can tap into. Rattrap is overjoyed to see... the power supply. Yeah! Silverbolt notes that they get only one shot; they'll be cut off as soon as the power flow is detected. As the Vehicons move in, the Maximals prepare their final defenses. Blackarachnia and Silverbolt share a quiet moment before the battle begins, as do Rattrap and Botanica. Primal pays a visit to the Spark chamber, calling upon the Oracle one final time. A Spark-filled vision overtakes him, and the Oracle speaks: "You already have the wisdom, along with the strength of your convictions." And the Sparks speak as one, offering their strength. When he returns to where Cheetor is working, he has a Spark-colored glow about him; the other Maximals receive a similar Spark boost. The group steps outside, where Optimus gives one final pep talk. A holographic Megatron-head presents itself to them just then, offering to relieve them of their Sparks painlessly. The Maximals are having none of it, so the Vehicons move in. The Maximals wait a moment, then activate the shield, causing the first wave of drones to crash and explode. When the Generals try their harmonics trick again, they discover that the harmonics are changing randomly. The Vehicons resort to a kamikaze strategy, drones ramming the shield to deplete it. It doesn't take long for the shield to go down, and the battle is joined. No words, no sounds, just ominous music as the Maximals deploy everything they've got, before falling back to the ship's entry point. Far below the surface, a group of mole miners suddenly burst into the orchard chamber, and proceeds to destroy it. It doesn't take Botanica long to notice this: she reels in pain. She hauls Nightscream and Rattrap underground to go fight the drones. Three tank drones, carried in by copter drones, manage to get through the Maximals; Primal goes after them. Botanica's group finishes a harrowing decent and immediately finds themselves under mole miner attack. They dispose of them, Rattrap commandeering one and using it to total another. Nightscream goes after another mole that's heading for the fossil chamber and destroys it, only to have another pop up in its place. Above, another mole unleashes a napalm-style attack on the orchard, intending to burn the DNA out of existence. Elsewhere, Megatron's new body is complete... Primal chases the tank drones through the Grand Mal. He blows up one... and when he rounds a corner to find the others waiting for him, the Sparks within him begin to glow... and surround him... and then vaporize the tanks. The other Maximals find the same happening to them, and drones are vaped left and right, both above and below the surface. But part of the Oracle is Megatron's, and he cuts the connection. The Maximals' Spark boost is cut short. Thrust, meanwhile, singles out Silverbolt for attack, prepared to deal with the "traitor". Thrust drops him and blasts a radio tower down on him. Blackarachnia is prepared to take vengeance, till Obsidian drops her from behind. As Primal finds himself Sparkless and prepares to deal with the tank drones the "old fashioned way", a battle-worn Cheetor confronts all three Generals solo. They fire; when the smoke clears, only a hole in the ground is left. The Generals move in, blasting into the Grand Mal. They enter into darkness within. Suddenly, massive machinery activates, as Cheetor brings the anti-gravity generators on-line. Cheetor rises from the shadows, as a roof hatch opens above the Generals. Thrust has presence of mind to scoot, but Obsidian and Strika are blasted up and away, all the way to orbital space. Megatron tries out his new body in a shadow-filled, nasty room. He is alive again! Cheetor confronts Thrust. Thrust pulls out a Spark extractor... and derisively tosses it aside. As they battle, Cheetor gets tossed aside, then grapple-hooked. But as he's dragged along, he grabs Thrust's discarded Spark extractor, and turns it on Thrust. Thrust's body falls and his lights switch out. Victorious, Cheetor looks up and sees a shadow: "Big Bot?" he asks, confused. But it's Megatron, who zaps him. Optimus soon finds himself confronting the new Megatron, who blasts him with a glowing light from one extended hand. Now wearing the Optimal Optimus body form, with a slightly-altered face, Megatron then steps out of the shadows to stand over his enemy. He tells Primal that the day of the Maximals is at an end. Elsewhere, drones begin hauling out Spark extractors, and de-sparking the various downed Maximals. Megatron tells Optimus that now... it's his turn. 'Part 3:' Seeds of the Future As Optimus lies defeated, Megatron stands gloating over his nemesis. To add insult to injury, Megatron has taken a new body... Primal's Optimal body, minus the beast mode. And, to make it just right, Megatron then adds the sparks of the Maximals to the spark containment unit. Enraged, Optimus fights back, but Megatron punches him through the wall to the outside of the big floating head. Optimus manages to get in a few more shots, but stops, seeing the sparkless bodies of Silverbolt and Blackarachnia. Megatron takes a moment to rub it in, then attacks. Primal flees through the city scape, flying a merry little chase, until he reaches a power generator storage area. As Megatron temporarily loses track of his prey, Optimus comes up from behind and destroys several generators. Optimus barely manages to escape the inferno, as Megatron's left arm is thrown out of the flames. After Primal makes a bad pun, Megatron emerges. As Primal jumps into a nearby river, he dives, only to have Megatron follow him in and shoot a hole in the ground, causing them to sink into a whirlpool. As Optimus wakes up, he realizes he is in the chamber of the Oracle. However, the technorganic orchard has been completely destroyed. Worse for Primal, he sees Rattrap and Botanica's sparkless bodies, lying on the ground, with their hands stretched toward each other. Megatron then arrives, and takes him to the surface. Heading toward the Council Citadel, Megatron activates a throne built into the Citadel to appear, then opens the spark chamber, absorbing the sparks and preparing to ascend to supplant the Matrix and achieve Godhood. As the sparks enter his body, Megatron grows in size. Primal tries to talk, saying that each spark is but a part of the Matrix and that together, they add to its totality. Megatron then activates the Key to Vector Sigma, to be used against the organic core. However, Megatron cannot fully activate the Oracle, as he and Primal are linked. Megatron then severs the link, and Primal fears that he has failed. However, the sparks of his comrades speak to him, inspiring him on. Shooting a beam at Megatron's throne, vines extend and grab Megatron's arms. Primal then tries to push him into the core. However, Megatron grabs hold of Optimus, who merely shoots off Megatron's fingers to sever the vine, allowing them both to fall into the core. As they plummet, Primal bids Megatron farewell. Upon impact with the core, both Optimus and Megatron die in a flash of light. From space, a bright light rises, then begins to cover the surface of Cybertron. Waking up, the Maximals find themselves on a technorganic world, which they realize is Cybertron. Rattrap is somewhat worried, then Botanica appears, and he jumps into her arms. As Silverbolt sweeps Blackarachnia off her feet, Waspinator appears as a tiny, technorganic wasp, pissed that he's been screwed over again. Then, the Oracle shows Cheetor a vision of Optimus Primal's spark, flying away, telling him to "transform, and transcend". As it fades, Cheetor mutters that he understands. In the distance, the freed Transformers, their sparks once again in bodies, run over the horizon, ready to assume control of the newly technorganic Cybertron. 'Til all are one. Transcript *Endgame/Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Beast Machines episodes